


No one's gonna take you away from me

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ableism, Being Walked In On, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Kit and Ty and happy and in love...until Julian walks in.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	No one's gonna take you away from me

Ty was sitting in a spare room with a fireplace in the giant mansion known as Ceirnworth, Kit's home. Kit would argue it wasn't really a mansion but in Ty's opinion, giant house meant mansion and that was that. 

The Carstairs-Herondale-Gray family were throwing a huge party to celebrate the end of a very significant battle against Janus and the Seelie court. Ash had come to join their side in favour of protecting Kit over his old family. Honestly Ty hadn't been that surprised.

Kit tended to have that effect on people. Which was odd because Ash was the one with the ability to inspire perfect loyalty. But loyalty was different from love and Ty could tell that they both knew the difference. Once he might have been jealous of the friendship between Ash and Kit but Ty now realized that it wasn't something that he should be afraid of.

Ty had a tendency to be very possessive at times. It was in his nature. His friend Alyssa had pointed out that it was an autistic trait, but not one he should be leaning into. 

If you treat him like a cookie or a toy that you refuse to share, and hiss and snarl at anyone who gets close then he will come to resent you. 

And she was right. It wasn't smart or fair, and Kit being loved by as many people as possible wasn't something to be afraid of. It was something that Ty was learning to be grateful for. Ty wanted Kit to be surrounded by allies, people who were willing to fight and die to keep him safe. 

Kit and Ty had finally confessed their feelings to each other the week before, and now were officially dating. Ty hadn't gotten the chance to tell that many people yet, other than Dru but Kit seemed to prefer it that way. This way they could be together without anyone else butting into their business.

Ty winced as a particularly loud crash rang out from the living room followed by loud forces and some laughter. Ty pulled his headphones over his ears and shivered. He was not a fan of parties. All the people and the noises made him feel like his skin was being peeled off. 

He turned back towards the fire, watching the flames lick up at the air, shimmying and swaying in a dance of some sort. At least someone was having fun. 

"There you are!" Kit cried excitedly from the doorway. Ty spun around to face his boyfriend, perking up slightly at the sound of Kit's voice. He was carrying a drink if something pinkish looking with a swirly straw that mist likely had alchohol in it.

"I was wondering where you had run off to," he murmered approaching Ty in a slightly less the graceful manor. Odds are Kit was a little tipsy. He plunked himself down next to Ty without spilling his drink. "There are so many rooms in this stupid place I was afraid I would never find you." 

Ty smiled softly and stroked Kit's cheek with his finger tips. He felt warm. Kit's eyelids fluttered slightly as Ty stroked down his cheekbone. "Don't worry about it," Ty whispered. "I'm never far." 

Kit's eyes shown brightly as he chuckled. "Well I was a little worried about you sweetheart. I know this is literally your idea of hell. Ty shrugged, turning his gaze back to the fire. 

"Not really. In hell there's probably demons to fight. This is just-" he paused for a moment. "Exhausting." Ty felt guilty for putting a damper on Kit's party. He wished he could be the kind of boyfriend that could be out in the living room with everyone, drinking and dancing. 

But he just couldn't. Not unless he wanted to have a meltdown. He began to fiddle with the buttons on his open flannel at the thought of it. "I'm sorry," Ty muttered.

Kit instantly shook his head. "No. No Ty, baby don't apologize ok?" He reached for Ty's hands, pressing a chaste kiss to them both before placing them in his lap. "If you want me to get rid of them I totally can ok? I don't mind." 

Ty looked up into Kit's eyes which was something he rarely did because eye contact was so uncomfortable for him. But Kit's gaze was bearable and his eyes were always shining like bright beautiful beacons, drawing Ty in with a lulling sense of safety. He couldn't help but smile at Kit as that all too familiar ache spread through his body. 

Ty pressed his lips to Kit's warm forehead and then shook his head. "No it's fine," he said affirmatively. "I'll be fine." He turned his gaze back to the fireplace once again. Kit scooted even closer towards him which Ty was secretly glad about, and followed his gaze.

" Yeah it's really pretty," Kit confirmed with a nod. "I can see why you like fire so much. It's kind of almost mesmerizing," Kit breathed with awe. Ty could feel Kit's breath against his neck from when he spoke. 

Ty turned his head slightly to look at Kit. As he suspected Kit was no longer looking at the fire. His face was just mere inches away from Ty's. 

Ty couldn't help it. He laughed. "You aren't exactly suttles are you?" He teased Kit. Kit shrugged nonchalantly. 

"What can I say, I never recieved love and validation as a child and now I require constant attention," he joked. But Ty suspected there was some truth to his words. 

Ty tried not to let his concern show as he ran his fingers through Kit's beautiful curls. "If you want to kiss me then just ask," he cooed, bumping his nose against Kit's. Kit let out a peaceful sigh and rested his forehead against Ty's.

"I'm kind of always afraid to though," Kit admitted. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you don't like it when people touch you." 

Ty shook his head. "I like it when you touch me," he said breathlessly, before realizing how it sounded. Kit instantly drew back, his eyes widening comedically. 

Ty laughed. "I mean I didn't mean it like that but, that's alright too". He was a little afraid to meet Kit's eyes. "I'm not made of glass you know, I won't break." He looked up at Kit to see him biting his lip and scanning over Ty's body with his hungry gaze. Kit's eyes fell back on Ty's face. 

He met Ty's gaze, grinning. "Come here love," he murmered gently, reaching for Ty's waist. Ty let Kit pull him into his lap and instantly threaded his fingers into Kit's hair. He smirked against Ty's mouth before kissing him.

As their lips met, Ty instantly felt warmth spread throughout his body. Kit deepened the kiss and pulled Ty closer to his body. He could taste vodka on Kit's tongue from the drink he spotted earlier. Ty trailed his hands across Kit's chest, digging his nails in only slightly. Enough to make him moan into Ty's mouth.

Kit pulled away from Ty's lips with a final drawn out kiss and nuzzled his face into the dip of Ty's neck, pressing kisses along the side. Ty let out a sharp exhale as his mouth dropped open.

He felt weightless, as though he was floating. His skin tingled and burned slightly wherever Kit touched or kissed, and Ty could feel all of his stress and worries melting away. His head was buzzing with a mindless cacophony of noise and all he could think was, closer closer closer.

It was never enough, even with Kit pressed against him like this, his heart beating against Ty's. He still wasn't close enough. Ty wanted to fuse their beings together so that their souls could merge. It was almost as if with every kiss, with every touch, Ty was healing from every horrible thing that had happened over the last few years. 

Ty pulled on Kit slightly to bring him forward as he tipped them back onto the ground. Ty lay back on the soft woolen carpet, pulling Kit on top of him. He could hear the crackling of the fireplace nearby.

Their lips met in another passionate kiss just as there was a loud banging sound which seemed suspiciously close. 

The door. Ty realized with a shock.

"What the hell are you doing!" 

Julian's voice. 

Ty's eyes flew open as he frantically pulled himself off the ground, toppling Kit in the process. Julian was standing frozen in the doorway looking absolutely furious.

Kit scrambled off of Ty at record speed and pulled himself to his feet. Julian was glaring daggers at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Julian hissed at Kit. "Taking advantage of him like that! I thought you were better then this!" Julian was practically shaking with rage.

Ty shook his head immediately, jumping to his feet. "No Jules, he wasnt taking advantage," Ty explained hurriedly. "I wanted him to kiss me. I promise!" 

Ty was a little confused. Had it not looked consensual from Julian's point of view? Did he look uncomfortable? Because Ty had certainly been the opposite of uncomfortable. 

Julian just shook his head. "No Ty stop it," he sounded less angry then when he had addressed Kit, but still irritated. "You don't know what you're saying. You don't understand these things." 

Ty stopped dead in his tracks. Shock quickly gave way to rage and then his entire body was shaking. Ty clinched his hands into fists to stop them from fluttering and scowled at Julian. "How-" he ground out. "How the hell can you say that to me?" 

Julian opened his mouth to speak but Ty cut him off. "So what exactly are you saying Julian? He shouted. "That I can't consent to sex? Because I'm autistic?" Ty shook his head in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?" He was well aware that he was yelling now but Ty couldn't bring himself to care. His entire being vibrated with blinding rage.

"Of course not," Julian protested, but he avoided Ty's glare. Ty heard Kit scoff from behind him, but ultimately remained silent. Ty felt guilty that Kit was being forced to watch this fight he and Julian now were apparently having. 

Ty crossed his arms. "Then what exactly? What is it Jules?" He snapped. Julian glared back at him, glancing over at Kit then back at Ty, clenching his jaw. 

"Because you're a child Ty! He spat. "Because you're still a kid! My kid! And you shouldn't be-" Julian cut himself off with a sigh. He looked over at Kit who was standing in the corner of the room, and fixed him with a disgusted glare. Kit didn't look angry or defensive. He just looked sad and ashamed.

That was completely unacceptable. Ty stormed towards Julian, blocking his view of Kit. "Don't you dare!" He seethed. "Don't you ever look at him like that again. I am 19 years old Julian. I'm an adult and I can make my own choices. You don't get to come in here and attack someone that I love." Ty shouted. Julian's widened in shock. 

Ty could hear commotion on the other side of the door. The others had most likely heard their yelling. Ty took a deep breath to calm himself down and ran his fingers through his dark messy hair.

"Look Jules," Ty began. "I don't care if you don't like him. You cannot disrespect Kit like this, because I love him and he isn't going anywhere. Understand?" Julian stared at him blankly, probably in shock. Then he let out a long exasperated sigh. 

Ty remembered when he first started negotiating with Julian, when he was old enough to understand how to argue beyond stomping his fight and screaming. How Julian had made him a promise one day after the dark war.

I swear Ty. I will always listen to you. I will always hear you out. No matter what.

"Ok." Julian said reluctantly.

Ty couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face.


End file.
